The goal of this project is to investigate the regulatory elements required for recognition by prokaryotic ribosomes during the process of initiation of protein synthesis. We have generated a plasmid vector containing a synthetic ribosome binding site which will assure the efficient expression of mammalian proteins in Escherichia coli.